A mini-coaxial cable connector is used to mechanically and electrically connect a mini-coaxial cable to a corresponding interface on an electronic device for cable TV signal transmission, data transmission, etc. FIG. 1 shows an existing mini-coaxial cable connecting technique. The term “mini-coaxial cable” used throughout this document means a coaxial cable having a center conductor diameter larger than 0.1 mm and smaller than 0.8 mm, such as RG179 coaxial cable. As shown, a conventional mini-coaxial cable 10 includes a center conductor 11, an insulating spacer 12 surrounding the center conductor 11, at least one layer of braided sheath 13 surrounding the insulating spacer 12, and an outer sheath 14 surrounding the braided sheath 13; and a conventional mini-coaxial cable connector 15 includes an inner conducting body 16 and an insertion pin 17 for inserting into an axial guide way in the connector 15 to mechanically and electrically connect to the inner conducting body 16. The insertion pin 17 is provided in a rear end with a cylindrical recess 18. According to the prior art, the insertion pin 17 is first soldered to the center conductor 11 located at a stripped front end of the mini-coaxial cable 10. To solder the insertion pin 17 to the bare center conductor 11 requires electric power and clean and bright working environment. Once the mini-coaxial cable 10 with the insertion pin 17 soldered thereto has been assembled to the mini-coaxial cable connector 15, a collar 19 is fitted around the outer sheath 14 at the front end of the mini-coaxial cable 10 and then crimped using a crimping tool, so that the mini-coaxial cable 10 is tightly connected to the connector 15.
The above-described manner of assembling the mini-coaxial cable to a mini-coaxial cable connector is troublesome, and it is therefore desirable to develop a solder-free and crimp-free connecting structure for stably and firmly connecting a mini-coaxial cable to a mini-coaxial cable connector.